Journey to Erebor
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: Jasmine Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are suddenly taken to an entirely different world after a bad encounter with a Death Eater who uses a foreign spell that blasts them to Middle-Earth where in an exchange for their aid on a journey to Erebor, they would be helped returning home. But what if they wanted to stay? [ Fem!HarryPotter/ThorinOakenshield ]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a remake of a story I've done before. Just as a heads up, Harry is born a girl in this story, her name being Jasmine Lily Potter. She basically lived the same life as Harry, triumphing over Lord Voldemort and becoming a legend. But now she is an auror alongside Ron and Hermione, about to endure an all new journey with them.**

A breath is all it took. A breath and a spell and Jasmine suddenly felt her feet leave the floor, her hands gripped to both Ron and Hermione's wrists as the Death Eater triumphed in killing them. Only...should she be able to feel grass in death? Shouldn't she be feeling the crisp white light and the heart warming feeling that she didn't have to feel pain and yet her stomach felt as if it was nailed with a five ton metal ball. Why did she still feel Ron and Hermione's wrists in her iron clad grip? Why was her nose suddenly filled with the warm smell of cookies and baked goods?

"Bloody hell, I feel like someone just dropped Grawp on me," Ron groaned to her left. No, they weren't dead. Jasmine finally opened her eyes, finding it a struggle since all she wanted to do is fall into a deep unconscious sleep that would slip away all the pain. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her head. Everything of hers seemed to be aching. From either side of her, Ron and Hermione seemed to slowly sit up as well, both looking tattered and beaten.

"What happened?" Jasmine finally asked, turning her head to Hermione, who seemed to be fiddling around frantically, her eyes panicked until she relaxed, holding out her wand. Jasmine supposed she must've momentarily lost it in the fall. Her gaze moved to Jasmine, then Ron, before she winced in slight guilt.

"I'm sorry," she said simply, "but we were outnumbered...I had no choice but to try and apparate us; that's why I told you to grab mine and Ron's hands...but the git had sent a curse right when we disappeared, which is probably why we feel so horribly."

"Grand," Jasmine commented rather begrudgingly. "Where on earth did you take us?"

"I tried to apparate us back to the Ministry where we could possibly call on Ron's father or even Percy to call to Kingsley about the situation, but...I don't think we're there," Hermione mumbled, looking around. Jasmine did the same, quite concerned by her change in tone. They couldn't be too far off of the Ministry, could they? Besides, Jasmine was sure they didn't need help. They could apparate back now and take down the Death Eaters perfectly fine on their own.

It had happened after a request was sent to the three first year Aurors, off to the Dark Forest from the outskirts of Hogwarts where rogue Death Eaters had been roaming in hopes of taking hostages from the children that currently attended the school nowadays, but Hagrid had thankfully alarmed Headmistress McGonagall just in time and she knew the only ones who could truly take care of any Death Eaters who remained loyal to the deceased Voldemort were the same three ex-students who almost nearly gave her a heart attack each year they attended.

Of course, the trio didn't immediately sign on to be dark wizard hunters. Well, Ron and Hermione hadn't. Jasmine had taken to the job with ease, knowing her desire was to do something good for the wizarding world and continue to rid it of the dark depths that still roamed. At first, Hermione had started out by finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts before signing on to help minorities, much like house elves, in the world gain more rights. As for Ron, he spent a few years working with George in the joke shop, aiding him in Fred's...permanent absence. But after an accident that sent Jasmine into St. Mungos for a week, the two realized leaving Jasmine alone wasn't a fantastic idea.

Working with her best friends was a real blast and she was sure Ron and Hermione enjoyed spending more time together, wed only two months after they were accepted as newly made Aurors, already having so much experience thanks to the days of their youth where they defeated trolls and defied against authority. Jasmine was sure nothing could go wrong. After all, there wasn't anything she, Ron, and Hermione couldn't handle.

That is, until they encountered the five Death Eaters McGonagall had called them for. They were all fierce, terrifying beings who had obviously ventured very far into the Dark Arts as well as the undeniable loyalty they still held for Lord Voldemort, who was still dead after his and Jasmine's final fight.

They were as so named: Wilkins Grosh, Navia Elps, Siobhan Monch, Idris Kork, and Ebony Prince, all of which quickly tried to disarm and overtake the trio, excited to have Jasmine Potter in their midst, because they would surely receive riches in return for the wizarding world's 'golden girl'. However, they began to struggle with Hermione's quick curses as well as Ron's intimidating figure as he quickly bore on them, wand raised.

That was when Siobhan, the most malicious of the five, suddenly muttered a rather long incantation, waving her wand this way and that, a light green smoke igniting from the wand that reminded Jasmine sorely of the killing curse that had been thrown at her so many times by the same wizard and yet she had defied it each time. But Hermione had taken it as too big a threat, shrieking momentarily for Jasmine to grab onto Ron while she had gripped Jasmine herself, taking them in the same tight tube that was apparition.

Now they were laying on very young, fresh grass, underneath comforting lights of lanterns and small holes of what looked to be homes as Jasmine squinted, shakily getting to her feet. Hermione and Ron followed, quickly embracing each other while Ron looked over his wife to be sure she wasn't injured in any way.

"Are you sure you didn't apparate us to a Muggle town or something?" Jasmine asked, turning on the spot as she looked around. "None of this looks familiar, 'Mione."

"I swear I was taking us to the Ministry. I could not have ventured too far. Maybe..." Hermione trailed off as she finally got a good look around, obviously as confused as Jasmine was. Ron, however, seemed to be taking his wand out, pointing it threateningly. "Ron! We don't know where we are! If we're in a Muggle town, we can't be using magic."

"Fine, if we're in a Muggle town, we should just get out of here," Jasmine shrugged. "Let's just apparate."

"Okay, but hurry, if someone sees-" Hermione was cut off.

"We know, Hermione," Ron groaned, grasping her hand before taking one of Jasmine's, all bowing their heads as the female made the move, jerking them into apparating with her, imagining the Ministry as Hermione had previously done when escaping the Death Eaters. Jasmine felt the familiar feeling of being stuffed into a tube, holding her breath for a moment to refrain of losing her stomach and they landed again.

"You've got to be joking..."

"What?" Jasmine opened her eyes and felt her eyes widen. They were in the exact same place, standing in the same grass, surrounded by the same rabbit holes that seemed like homes. "I swear...I was taking us to the Ministry. We shouldn't be here."

"Now I'm really starting to get freaked out," Ron hissed, rubbing at his arms. "Where the bloody hell are we and how do we get out?"

"I suppose all we can do now is ask," Hermione suggested, shrugging. "Honestly, I don't think this is as serious as we think it is."

"Hermione, we don't even know where we are! For all we know, these rabbit holes are full of Death Eaters. What if that witch used her magic to affect our apparition? Keep us surrounded by everyone like her," Ron suggested, grabbing her upper arm to stop her from approaching one of the nearest homes, which stood on a slight tip of a hill they sat to the side of. Its door was circular, coated in yellow paint with the garden surrounding the front yard taking after a lush green with flowers of all vibrant colors, all very notiecable even in the dark.

"I'll do it," Jasmine shrugged, walking past the two.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Ron snapped.

"No, I heard you, but evidently it's better for you two to get away in case something does happen. Just stay here and I'll call for you," Jasmine declared, walking ahead. As usual, Jasmine was one for doing the solo art of risking her life in favor of saving anyone else's. She was still very protective of Ron and Hermione's lives, even when the two were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Jasmine could only suppose it was because she would never risk their lives after everything that's happened. She knows, without them, she wouldn't last.

So, proudly as such, she marched up to the rabbit hole that stood on the small hill they resided on, carelessly hopping over the gate and making sure her wand was stuck inside her jacket sleeve she was wearing(she didn't have time to dress in proper attire when she had gotten the request from McGonagall in taking out the Death Eaters) as she strode up to the door, biting her lip as she raised her free hand, ready to knock. However, she had Ron's words at the very back of her mind. What if Siobhan had sent them to a community of nothing but Death Eaters? Then again, why would beings like Death Eaters take up in rabbit holes surrounded by glorious grass and gardens. It almost looked like an entire village of Hufflepuffs.

Shaking her head, she knocked three times, bracing herself for whoever opened that door.

" _NO! NO, THAT IS ENOUGH DWARVES IN MY HOME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM VERY MUCH TIRED OF HAVING YOU ALL RUN AMOCK IN MY HOME AND MAKING NOTHING BUT A MESS OF THE PLACE!_ " a voice cried from inside, sounding male and several years older than Jasmine was. Suddenly the door whipped open and Jasmine found herself staring down at a very short man wearing a vest over brown breeches. His feet were abnormally huge, covered in brown fur that mirrored the mop of curls on his head just above his very pointy ears. "I...oh, I apologize, ma'am, I had thought...I had thought you were a dwarf."

"Um...no. My name is Jasmine Potter; I come with two other travelers named Ron and Hermione Weasley-Granger. But it would appear we're lost, and we could really use help if you might be willing, mister...?"

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am really excited for this series! However, before any of you get confused, this story won't just be about Jasmine and Thorin; I do hope to include some of Ron and Hermione, as well as some Fili and Sigrid and Kili and Tauriel. I want this story to be very interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a tad short.**

Jasmine nodded curtly. "Bilbo Baggins, it's just...we're lost, and we've no supplies to really keep going. If you could just help us, we'd be ever so grateful." The small man studied her longer for a moment, almost as if he were struggling to take in her complete appearance. Jasmine understood. She was at least a foot or two taller than him. Finally, he opened the door fully for her to walk in.

Jasmine smiled in relief, taking one of Bilbo's hand into her own as a thank you, taking notice to how her entire hand encased his own. She wondered if they somehow got stuck in some dwarf village; however, that wouldn't explain the large furred feet. Nevertheless, Jasmine called out for Ron and Hermione, who both reluctantly approached, both still cautious of their surroundings. Both of them seemed even more shocked, though, when they finally got a glimpse of the ever, so tiny Bilbo.

"A dwarf?" Ron questioned, making Hermione hit him. "Owe! What?"

"Don't be rude," she hissed.

"It's quite alright, miss, but alas, I am no dwarf. I am a hobbit. However, I do have about four dwarves inside right now due to a very unusual circumstance that I don't even understand at the moment, but I am a very hospitable hobbit, and I would not turn my head to someone whose in need of help," Bilbo smiled, opening the door wider for them to enter. Jasmine frowned. What on earth was a hobbit? And dwarves? Were they, perhaps, part of a much more magical place? Perhaps using magic would not be so wasted and dangerous.

Bending forwards painfully so she'd be able to fit inside, yelping as she hit her head at the low hanging chandelier. Hermione followed, missing the chandelier by inches, but Ron hit it straight on, his massive height proving unfortunate since the chandelier fell from its hook and into his awaiting arms. He looked around to a shocked looking Bilbo. He gave a guilty smile.

"Someone broke this," he chortled amusedly, clearing his throat as he moved to hook it back on, still having to duck thanks to his height. Jasmine realized this was one of those times that it sucked having Ron's lanky figure. While Hermione helped him, Jasmine turned her attention to the four men entering the room, all almost nearly as short as Bilbo. Jasmine assumed these were the dwarves he was speaking of. Each of them stared curiously or scathingly toward the trio, not at all trusting.

"Hullo," Jasmine greeted quietly, feeling distinctly awkward. "I'm Jasmine Potter, these two are my friends...Ron and Hermione Weasley-Granger. We're-"

"Humans," one of the dwarves grunted. He was the most intimidating of them all, even by his inferior height. He was completely bald on the top of his head, but he made up for it with his foreign tattoos that she couldn't understand. He bore a beard, long and bushy with beads adorned into it. It was as black and cold as his eyes, reminding Jasmine sorely of Snape. He was wearing what looked to be armor, an axe even strapped to his hip.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione repeated, turning away from Ron who struggled with hanging up the chandelier without hitting his head against the ceiling. "Humans? Wait, you are dwarves, aren't you? And Mr. Baggins is...what are you again?"

"A hobbit, ma'am," Bilbo answered kindly, shutting the door and marching out so he stood in front of the trio and to the side of the dwarves. "I do apologize for their rudeness, they are not my intended guess. My guess is that wizard was cooking up some sort of joke by bringing you all here." He pointedly gave a side glare to the four dwarves, who were still watching Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione's every moves.

"Wait, you know about wizards?" Ron asked, finally hanging up the chandelier. "So there's no need to keep our identities amiss. I don't want to squat down the entire time, 'Mione." He was giving Hermione a pleading sort of expression, but Hermione seemed to be thinking of something else more important other than shrinking the three of them down so they could stand more comfortably.

"Wizard? What wizard?" she demanded.

"Gandalf the Grey," Bilbo answered, shrugging. "What other wizard would there be? 'Fraid I don't know anymore roaming Middle-Earth sending dwarves to poor hobbit homes who are less than aware. He had approached me this morning about some sort of adventure."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed, finally catching on to what Hermione had. "Wait a moment, Middle-Earth? What the bloody hell is that? Is your city Middle-Earth?"

It was Bilbo's turn to look confused.

"Erm...I think you must have hit your head a tad too hard on the chandelier, dear, because Middle-Earth is our world. You know that. This is Bag-End, this is Hobbiton. Do you come from Bree, perhaps?" Bilbo asked. The dwarves were collectively snickering at the three's unaware ignorance.

"What else would you expect from man?" the intimidating dwarf chuckled. Ron's head snapped towards him and glared, his ears turning pink from his irritation. But Hermione's mind seemed to be working while Jasmine knelt down so she was directly face-to-face with Bilbo.

"Middle-Earth? Don't you mean earth?"

"No, I'm positive I mean Middle-Earth," Bilbo nodded curtly.

"Are you telling me we apparated off of earth?" Jasmine asked slowly, looking over her shoulder to Hermione. She threw caution to the wind for he Statute of Secrecy. If they knew of a wizard called Gandalf, and if her theory was correct, there was no Ministry of Magic to be found in 'Middle-Earth'. "Siobhan wasn't waving her wand around for fun, she knew we would try to escape. She sent us here."

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "There's no such magic that could possibly do that! I'm sure these...dwarves and a hobbit are just confused or some sort!" However, she didn't look as if she believed that herself.

"Why would we be the ones confused?" barked one of the dwarves; he seemed to be the youngest, baring a half up-half down sort of hairstyle with his beard only being stubble. He, too, seemed to be wearing armor. "You're the three who don't know where you are!"

"He's got a point," Ron shrugged.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Fine, okay, let's just slow down here because there's obviously something wrong and I'm going to get to the end of it. Let's remember these four are obviously aware of magic, so they should have no problem with this."

"No problem with what?" the smallest and eldest dwarf asked as Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it over herself, Ron, and Jasmine, " _Reducio_!" Jasmine felt as if she were being shoved into a very tiny box, her breathing slightly being cut off until she felt very normal again. Looking around, she saw that Hermione had changed their height so they were as tall as the dwarves and Bilbo. Ron whooped quietly, rubbing his sore head from hitting it on the chandelier and ceiling.

"You are magic folk!" the blond dwarf gasped. "But I thought only...only Gandalf was capable of magic, seeing as he's the wizard and all..." He looked at the stubble beard for help, but he seemed to be staring at the trio in too much awe to concentrate on what exactly he was saying.

Twirling her wand, Hermione placed it back into her pocket before walking up to Bilbo, folding her hands formally. "If we could sit down somewhere so we could figure this all out, I'd greatly appreciate it." Bilbo cleared his throat uneasily, nodding his head and quickly led her away, Jasmine and Ron going right behind them, now moving much easier with their newly assigned height. The dwarves each watched them, the most intimidating one from before now much taller than Jasmine and Hermione, though Ron was about the same height as him.

Bilbo led them into a very comfortable looking dining room, though it seemed to be covered in plates of fish bones and crumbs of food savagely ate, Hermione sitting on one side with Ron beside her while Jasmine sat across from both. Hermione pointedly avoided any food. Bilbo stood awkwardly off to the side, bouncing on the balls of his massive feet while the four dwarves all walked in, tailing the small hobbit as they stared uneasily down at them.

"I think," Jasmine began thoughtfully, "we should at least know everyone's names so we can get whatever tension you have against us away." She was speaking pointedly to the bald dwarf, who was still glaring down at them. She smirked and held a hand up as a form of hello. "I'm Jasmine Potter, and yes, I'm a witch."

"I'm Hermione Weasley-Granger," Hermione introduced, eyes falling on her. "He and I are married, and I'm a witch." She put her hand rather protectively over Ron's forearm which laid on top of the dinner table.

"Ron," Ron greeted, "Hermione's my wife, Jasmine's our best friend, and I'm a wizard. Now it's your turn." Bilbo turned to look at the dwarves, giving them the floor to introduce themselves.

"Dwalin," the intimidating dwarf barked, bowing his head slightly. The smallest beside him, who bared the white beard, smiled kindly and bowed fully as he said, "Balin."

The youngest two, spoke together simultaneously, almost reminding Jasmine of Fred and George, "Fili and Kili." Ron snickered quietly, hiding his face in Hermione's shoulder as she looked to Bilbo, her face business-like, similar to how it seemed those times in the courtrooms back when she was fighting for more werewolf rights. Jasmine knew she meant business.

"We come from earth," she spoke quietly. "There are creatures much like all of you there, though they're entirely different. In fact, I think you dwarves are much more well cared for than the ones who sang us those awful telegrams in our second year for Valentine's Day. But we separate into two: the Muggles and the Magic-Folk. Muggles mean non-magic people, so just regular humans."

"We only have one wizard, as far as I know," Bilbo helped. "Gandalf, as I mentioned before. We know nothing of Muggles or-or other wizards and witches."

Jasmine nodded slowly. "Okay, well, we come from a school called Hogwarts which teaches other wizards like us to channel and learn more of our magic. We graduated long ago and then became Aurors, otherwise known as dark wizard catchers. We stop evil wizards from doing bad things, and we were called to a forest where five wizards were making a ruckus. Well, one of them was conjuring some sort of green smoke and green magic sometimes associates with a killing curse, so we panicked and apparated-"

"You what?" Kili asked.

"We could pop out of that place and into another. Somewhat like teleporting, if that makes any sense," Hermione answered. "But she managed to cast the magic just as we left, and now we're here, not knowing where we are and not exactly fitting in."

Ron was looking at Jasmine with a look she recognized. She knew he was wondering why she left out the entirety of Voldemort and the fact she was known as the 'Chosen One' in their world, but Jasmine didn't feel like telling her tale to these people. Not to mention Jasmine didn't want to be seen as anything different than what she was; now that Voldemort was finished, Jasmine was just like everyone else and that part she liked best.

"Okay, so you mean to say," Bilbo started thoughtfully, even going as far as to tap his chin while he did so, "you're not from this world entirely and you're stuck here or something?"

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, breaking her eye contact with Ron. "Yes, we tried apparating away, but obviously our magic wasn't meant for changing worlds and we don't have any of our textbooks to figure out exactly what magic had been used on us. So now...we need to meet that wizard of yours."

"What?" Ron started. "Why?"

"Perhaps if he's the only wizard in this world he must be extremely powerful," Hermione answered, smiling.

"So in your world there are many?" Fili asked curiously, earning a glare from Dwalin, but the blond paid him no mind. "You all can do magic and stuff?" Him and Kili seemed the most interested in what the trio could do. Balin seemed mildly intrigued, but Jasmine could tell he didn't wish to anger Dwalin. She snorted for a moment. Their names were very similar; maybe they were brothers. Fili and Kili obviously were.

"Yeah," Ron grinned, obviously happy with the attention. "In Hogwarts we have classes for different things. Transfigurations is for turning things into something else. Or there's Defense Against the Dark Arts which is pretty self explanatory in the name-"

"I don't like this," Dwalin grunted, shaking his head as he glanced down at Balin. "Three humans who can do magic from a foreign place. Forgive me, but sounds a bit threatening to me."

"We're not going to attack you or anything if that's what you think," Hermione glared. "If you ask me, you look more threatening than we do. Why are the four of you in Bilbo's home anyway? Why did this Gandalf send you here?"

"I'd like to know the same," Bilbo agreed.

"Well, Bilbo is to be our burglar!" Balin smiled, gesturing to the hobbit. "We are on a journey to reclaim our homeland from a-" But what they were to save their homeland from they never heard, for suddenly an echoing knock made them all turn their heads, Bilbo groaning loudly as he placed his head into his hands. "I do believe that will be more of our company. I do hope they'll be as interested to know you three as we were!"

Bilbo sighed, shuffling indignantly as he went to open the door, mumbling to himself about dwarves as he opened it, yelping and jumping back as a pile of dwarves suddenly fell at his feet. However, that didn't seem to take up all of Bilbo's attention, because as he looked up, he said something that made Jasmine jump to her feet.

"Gandalf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I swear this story has not been forgotten. I really enjoy writing this concept, especially because it deals with two different series that I love so much.**

Hermione and Ron followed her to the walkway, where the fallen dwarves all attempted to get to their feet, individually introducing themselves to Bilbo and pausing slightly at the sight of the trio. Ron waved just to be nice while Hermione and Jasmine quickly moved forward as a tall, tall man entered the room, his head brushing up against the ceiling as theirs had before Hermione's spell. He was draped in a grey cloak with a pointy hat. Jasmine thought he looked similar to Dumbledore, which made her heart pound more sorely.

"Why, Bilbo, how very nice to see you again!" Gandalf exclaimed with happiness, not seeing the trio just yet.

"Wish I could say the same, Gandalf," Bilbo replied coolly, crossing his arms, "I would like to know why my home is suddenly an open bar for any dwarf within the radius!" Instead of apologizing or even giving an explanation, he chuckled fondly and patted Bilbo's head, before turning to face the three who stared up at him in awe. Once he turned, Jasmine saw he wound a staff with a complicated jewel at the top. That reminded her of Moody's staff.

"You have new guests, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. For some reason, he didn't sound so surprised that they were there.

"Well, they sort of just...stumbled in," Bilbo explained vaguely. "Actually, I feel as though they should tell you."

Jasmine nodded, smiling nervously as she put a hand out, "Hullo, I'm Jasmine Potter, these are my friends Ron and Hermione Weasley-Granger, and...we need your help."

"Why would it be me you need? I feel honored, of course, but I am sure the capability of aid is all over Middle-Earth," Gandalf spoke as he walked past them, smiling toward a dwarf with greyed hair that was splayed in complicated braids much like most of the dwarves. He seemed to be offering Gandalf a tiny cup of tea, "No thank you, Dori, I think I would prefer a nice red wine." The dwarf named Dori nodded and scampered off.

"Well, it's because you seem to be the only wizard here," Hermione spoke off, walking on Jasmine's right while Ron took her left. "I'm afraid we're not from here, Mr. Gandalf. You see, we come from a world where there are many witches and wizards. But that was simply earth. After a bad run in with some evil wizards, when we attempted to leave, we were taken here and we can't seem to leave. I know this sounds crazy, but-"

"Nothing sounds crazy to me, Mrs. Granger-Weasley." Gandalf smiled, taking a tiny cup of wine Dori returned with. "So...are you telling me you three are, in fact, wizards?" Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione eagerly nodded their heads. "How interesting. In my time, I have met no wizards so young."

"So can you help us?" Ron asked, his tone a bit pitchy. He was probably as desperate as they were. Jasmine was surely desperate to return home. She didn't even know if Middle-Earth was just as, if not more, dangerous in comparison to their world where giants, goblins, and trolls wandered. Then again, the goblins were more clever than monstrous where she came from, but they were still pretty scary if you try to cross one, much like they tried with Griphook and it didn't end so smoothly for them in the end.

"Well, I can offer advice," Gandalf said, taking a sip of his beverage, smacking his lips.

"Advice, as in a spell to get us to return?" Ron tried, smiling innocently.

"Advice as in helping words to get you through such a troubled time," Gandalf answered, downing the rest of his cup and going to sit with the dwarves at Bilbo's table, which now seemed to topple from the weight of the food that the dwarves placed there. Most of them were now sitting, chowing down savagely on their meal. Ron watched on glumly. Jasmine remembered they left earth without having dinner.

"What advice?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him. Seeing as there was no room on that row, Ron and Jasmine sat across from them, both leaning forward importantly. "Please, sir, we have family back where we come from. Friends. Colleagues. All will be worried sick about us if we do not return shortly, especially since the last they knew of us was that we were battling wizards. They might think we've died."

"Death is common in your world?"

"Death is common everywhere," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Now, please, what advice do you have for us? Is there a way to get us home tonight?" She was tired of him dancing around the subject. He reminded her of the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest when they'd avoid talking about the problems with the unicorns being slaughtered.

"Alright," Gandalf smiled, not at all bothered by Jasmine's rude outbursts. "Well, I cannot move you back to your world myself. I do not bare the magic to do so. However...I do have a proposition that just might work, if you're willing to try."

"We'll try anything," Hermione declared.

"Accompany us on the journey," Gandalf offered, "You probably know now that that is why I have invited the dwarves into Mr. Baggins' home. We are to take on a journey to take back these dwarves' homeland. We will meet many people along the way who might have the faintest idea of how to get you back home, or there might even be an answer that lies within the halls of Erebor. That place has always been full of mysteries. That is the dwarves' homeland, that might be able to get you three home."

Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione were quiet for a very long time. All that was truly heard was the conversations going on between the dwarves and the nervous cries of Bilbo as he watched them destroy his food and chug down all of his ale. The only one that seemed to be paying any genuine attention to them was Balin, who smiled with his hands folded neatly on his lap. He was the only dwarf not participating in the messy festivities.

Another adventure? Jasmine knew she didn't want to have anymore. After all, throughout the entirety of her school career it was nothing but. But Gandalf said that they could probably retrieve help along the way of the journey or find answers hidden in the halls of Erebar? Erepar? Erebor? Whatever it was called. She looked toward Hermione, who seemed just as unsure as her. Both of them turned to Ron next, who seemed to have an answer made up.

"What are we facing, exactly, on this journey if you need the help of Bilbo?" he asked quietly, his tone tired. Jasmine giggled softly. Out of the three of them, Ron always hated it the most that they were always dragged into things like this.

Gandalf smiled. "I'll be explaining that once the entire party is here. We seem to be missing one."

"He is late is all," Dwalin butted in the conversation. It seemed he had been listening the entire time. Ron sent him a glare. He didn't necessarily like him. "He is at a meeting with our kin. He will arrive."

"He sounds important," Hermione stated, looking up at Gandalf.

"He is their king," Gandalf explained. "His name is Thorin. This is his company. The kingdom of Erebor will be under his rule once reclaimed."

Bowing his head, Gandalf got back up and moved to speak with a very distressed Bilbo while Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione leaned in closely to converse amongst themselves about this whole ordeal.

"Why is it always us getting dragged into these things?" Ron groaned, folding his arms over the table and laying his head across them. "I'm pretty sure the nightmares of running off with Jasmine to save Merlin knows who have finally stopped and now they're going to start up again."

"If it means getting home, I think our answer is pretty clear," Hermione insisted before turning to Jasmine, "What do you think?"

Jasmine looked across each of the dwarves, taking in each of their appearances before looking toward a flustered Bilbo who ran his hands together nervously watching them all savagely eat his food. "I think...we have no choice. We obviously can't apparate out and even if something goes wrong, it's not as if we're defenseless."

Ron groaned even louder, shoving his face straight into his arms. Dori, the eldest brother of Nori and Ori, turned to him since he was nearest. "Seems you need somethin' to tip you off, lad." He shoved over a rather large jug. Ron studied it for a moment through a crick in his arms before he reluctantly took it and chugged a swallow.

"You know I'm behind you," Hermione assured, "But what about this king of theirs? Thorin? What if he doesn't agree with three wizards traveling with his company?"

"He's already getting a hobbit. Can't be worse than that if all of these dwarves are already doubting him," Jasmine shrugged, seeing the glares Dwalin was sending Bilbo. "All the same, I just want to know exactly what this journey is."

"Can't be worse than facing Lord Voldemort, can it?" Ron asked, slightly hiccuping as he removed his face from the jug. He had a line of foam coating his upper lip. Jasmine snickered, shaking her head.

"I am sorry I dragged us into this, though. I really shouldn't have apparated us," Hermione apologized, frowning. Jasmine returned it, but not for the same reason. Why was Hermione blaming herself for something she couldn't control? They didn't know Siobhan would do something like this.

"You can't blame yourself, 'Mione, this is not your fault," Jasmine assured, moving to place one of her hands over hers. "Besides, who knows? Maybe there's a reason she sent us here."

"Other than trying to kill us?" Ron asked, taking another drink of the ale. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, smiling as she looked up and eyed a worried Bilbo. "I'll be right back," she whispered and got up to go speak with him. Jasmine watched her before turning toward the dwarves who now began swapping tales of battle. The only ones who seemed to have never gone into such fights were Ori, Fili, and Kili.

"Have any of you seen war?" asked Gloin, looking toward the duo, seeing as Hermione was speaking with Bilbo off to the side, both oblivious to the conversation going on.

Before Jasmine could answer, Ron cut her off. He seemed already tipsy off his drink. It appeared ale was a lot stronger than the usual Firewhiskey; then again, Ron was always a lightweight. "We fought against Voldy. 'Member him, Jas?"

"Yes, I remember him, Ron," Jasmine humored him. She glanced towards Gloin as she decided to elaborate, but she didn't know if Ron would release her secret in his drunken state. Thankfully, her scar had faded by now, but if it was pointed out directly, it could be better seen. "Um...well, in our world there was...a dark wizard. He very dark wizard, actually..."

Hermione and Bilbo finally joined the table, Bilbo still looking miserable but Hermione seemed to have calmed him down some. Both stared toward Jasmine; she assumed they heard her bring up Lord Voldemort and grew interested. Hermione looked at Jasmine assuringly; she knew how sensitive the subject was for the girl.

"His name was Tom Riddle, but he went by Lord Voldemort as a title," Jasmine decided to settle her gaze on the center of the table, so as to not actually feel all of their gazes on her. She still hadn't revealed that she was the Chosen One to defeat him. "He killed hundreds and hundreds of people, and he ruled over a group of people called Death Eaters. He believed superiority was certain when concerning Purebloods and Muggleborns–"

"What?" Kili piped up, his face contorted in confusion.

"Oh, well, Purebloods are wizard or witches with magical families and Muggleborns are wizards or witches coming from non-magic families. Voldemort thought Muggleborns less and decided to murder them one by one, but he didn't stop there. He wanted ultimate power. He wanted to triumph, but...he didn't. During the Wizarding World, he was killed."

"By who?" Gloin demanded.

"By...by another wizard," Jasmine mumbled, fixing her hair to cover her forehead. "All you have to know is he's gone and our world went back to normal, or...as normal as it could be." Hermione was looking at Jasmine really hard while Ron was finishing off his jug, not even paying attention to Jasmine's small story. Bilbo looked absolutely interested, as if he loved hearing stories like this, which was quite odd considering he seemed so against anything out of the ordinary.

Jasmine didn't know why she felt so against mentioning all of the details of the story to these dwarves. Maybe it was because she was afraid to be thought of anything other than herself. After all, she always had to meet everyone's expectations back home. She couldn't be too powerful or too weak, she couldn't be outspoken or silent. It was an endless mantra of all things Jasmine hated.

The dwarves all muttered bemusedly, all curious about Lord Voldemort, but they were especially interested in knowing exactly who managed to end his life. Jasmine couldn't even say it was her, considering Neville was the reason Jasmine was able to take him out at all by slashing the head of Nagini's head clear off.

Perhaps that story could be told at a different time. Jasmine nodded firmly, and took ahold of Ron's empty jug and slid it over to Dori. "Fill her up!" The dwarves all stopped their whispers and cheered, raising their own glasses while Dori poured a generous amount of ale inside.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered. "It's bad enough Ron's drunk, I need at least you to help me convince this–this Thorin that we need to accompany him on this journey to get home!"

"Please, Hermione, I'll be fine," Jasmine scoffed, taking back the now full jug. "Think it could take all this stress of anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Jasmine took up the jug and downed a few sips, smiling at the way it burned down her throat. She understood now why Ron had already fallen to it. It was insanely strong.

And so the night advanced into laughter and conversations again, both Jasmine and Ron joining in on the jokes since their minds were befuddled into drunkenness. Hermione watched rather disapprovingly at the both of them, standing with her arms crossed beside Bilbo as Ron and Jasmine belted out a bit of the Hogwarts tune Dumbledore had required them to do every year before the first feast of the semester began. Kili and Fili laughed and tried to join them, but they didn't know the words exactly.

"I hate to assume your friends are often like this?" Bilbo asked, glancing up at Hermione's strict face.

"Sadly, yes."

Gandalf chuckled from his seat still from the table, smoking at his pipe with Balin doing the same beside him, shaking his head as he spoke quietly. "Gandalf, are you sure bringing those three into this journey would be wise? We know nothing of any of them."

"Does anybody truly know another? In my opinion, not even friends or family know the complete being of another companion. No, only we know ourselves, and they seem pretty sure of themselves in this adventure," Gandalf explained very bleakly. Balin shook his head and smiled. Of course the wizard wouldn't reveal a true answer. That was part of his charm.

Before the festivities could go on, three knocks interrupted the loud voices making everyone quickly go silent. Even Jasmine and Ron turned their heads, curious to see who had arrived.

"He is here," Gandalf whispered dramatically, quickly diminishing the flame on his pipe and stuffed it into his robes. Getting up, he made his way to the walkway where the front door resided, all of the dwarves, hobbits, and wizards following him in tow. Hermione was fussing over the other two, fixing Ron's unkempt hair from his rapid dancing and straightening Jasmine's clothes.

Gandalf reached forward and opened the door fully, revealing to everyone who stood on the doorstep, Jasmine's face rapidly turning a very bright red. This dwarf who seemed to be taller than the rest, had a long mane of black hair with grey streaks rapidly going through it. He also bore a beard much like the others, but his was well groomed and as dark as the hair atop his head. He wore armor and furs of all kind, slipping down into giant furred boots. His eyes, from what Jasmine could tell, were a very bright blue, sparkling the same way Dumbledore's had.

"Gandalf," he calmly addressed, his voice a low baritone. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." He walked inside, removing the furred coat from his shoulders while Gandalf shut the door behind him. "Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo perked up, excusing himself as he pushed between Hermione and Jasmine. "Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Bilbo sternly.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," he told, before fixing his big hands on Bilbo's shoulders and situating him so he faced Thorin instead. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned his eyes calmly toward Bilbo, his eyes unreadable. "So, this is the hobbit... Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" After dumping his coat into Kili's awaiting hands, he suddenly began to circle around him, seeming to take in his form entirely as if he were inspecting a nice vehicle, much like male Muggles would do back on earth.

"Pardon?" Bilbo asked, watching him uneasily.

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But...I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo said, glancing back at Gandalf before returning his gaze back to Thorin's intimidating form.

"Thought as much," Thorin snorted. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." That seemed to tick off Hermione, who apparently had been getting to know Bilbo more while Jasmine and Ron binged in Bilbo's ale cabinet.

"Excuse me, but that is insanely rude!" Hermione protested angrily. Thorin's eyes suddenly fell to the trio, all three shrinking back by instinct. Perhaps they should've kept their earlier forms so they could stand taller than him instead.

"Who are you three?" he asked coolly.

"These three are...far from here, Thorin. They're unable to return home, which is not in this world. Meet Jasmine Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Weasley-Granger." Gandalf introduced, moving to the three wizards. "They wish to accompany you in this journey."

"Maybe," Jasmine squeaked.

"I do not recall being consulted of this, Gandalf," Thorin suddenly said stubbornly. "Three strangers? They are neither dwarves nor hobbits. What are they?"

"Wizards, Master Oakenshield...these three are wizards."

That seemed to catch Thorin's attention.


End file.
